Mac Killed Stella?
by SMackedFan
Summary: Episode 6x10 Hype... It’s true, Mac has killed Stella... But don’t hate me yet, read the story ; SMacked, ONESHOT


**CSI: New York – Mac killed Stella?**

**Summary: Episode 6x10 Hype... It's true, Mac has killed Stella... But don't hate me yet, read the story ;)**

**A/N: This is by far the most pointless, stupid thing I've ever written, lol. But it seems everyone is in a panic about this episode 6.10 thing, so had to write something ;)**

...

"Well, I guess that about did it" Mac began, dusting off his hands. "Sure is a shame though... Oh well, nothing lasts forever" he continued his one-sided conversation before finally reaching for his cell phone.

"Flack" Don answered on the other end.

"Don," Mac began, letting out a heavy sigh. "I think I killed Stella"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Mac sighed again. "See for yourself if you want"

"You're still there?" Don wondered as he looked at his watch.

"Well what was I gonna do, I couldn't just leave her here. Gonna have to get rid of her somehow" he explained and Don let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, I'm coming up. I'll be right there"

With that, Don pushed himself up from his desk and headed to the elevator. He was on the late shift this week but Mac should've gone home hours ago. _'Guess he really wanted to close this case...' _he thinks to himself as the elevator stops and he heads out into the lab and in search of Mac.

"In here Don" Mac calls out as he notices Don wandering the hall. Don enters the lab room and stops beside Mac; crouching down he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Yep, she's dead alright" he comments as he pokes the lifeless body before them. "So, what do we do with her?" Don wondered as he stood upright and looked at Mac.

"Beats me" Mac shrugged. "Throw her in the biological waste bin?"

"Ouch. Have a heart Mac" Don chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to hold a funeral service instead? We could sing 'Amazing Grace' and bury her in the backyard?" he teased and Don laughed once more.

"Fine, biohazard it is" Don agreed.

"Thank you" Mac nodded; then with his gloved hands he scooped up Stella and began walking over to the biohazard bin just as Adam entered the lab.

"Hey! What are you doing with Stella?" He asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Adam, she's dead" Mac replied calmly.

"You killed her?"

"I said I was sorry" he tried reasoning but Adam remained upset.

"So, you were just gonna throw her in the garbage and not tell me?"

"What is it with you two?" Mac huffed, eyes darting between Adam and Don.

"Well excuse me for caring, but I would react just the same if any of the others died"

"It's no big deal Adam" Mac assured him, shaking his head.

"Well it is to me, I spend a lot of time in here and..." he begins to explain himself but Mac quickly cuts him off.

"Just because you name your experiments... It's still nothing more than a guinea pig" he huffed once more. "Look, Danny and Lindsay are still alive" he assured him, nodding his head in the direction of the other cages. "I had a hunch about the case and so tried adding a couple different compounds to the mix in the food pellets. Now here, take this blood sample I took from her and run it through GCMS, see if you get any matches to the vic in the Keller case, who knows, maybe we'll get lucky from killing Stella. Call Don if you come up with anything, alright?"

"Fine" Adam agreed, taking his leave towards the DNA lab.

Mac dropped the small animal into the biohazard bin then looked back at Don who's phone just began ringing.

"Hmmm, looks like I got a 219 in progress" Don mentioned as he looked up from his phone. "Gotta run"

"See ya" Mac called out. Don offered a quick wave, then exited the lab just as Stella entered it.

"Hey, Adam told me you killed my guinea pig?"

"All in the name of science, I swear" Mac chuckled and Stella nodded.

"Well, if it's for educational purposes... I guess I forgive you" she teased.

"Hey, isn't your shift over?" he wondered and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't yours?" she quickly countered.

"Point taken. Dinner? I mean, its the least I could do, after killing you and all..."

"Fine, but you're buying. Call it 'pain and suffering'"

"Deal" he nodded. Stepping up beside her he held his arm out and she looped hers through his as they walked together to the elevator.

"You know I always figured Danny would be the first one you'd kill..." she mentioned as they stepped onto the elevator, causing Mac to let out a hearty laugh.

"Then I'd have to take him out to dinner instead of getting to have dinner with you" he told her with a smug wink.

"Mac Taylor, you devil..." she scolded him, trying to hold back her grin as the elevator doors closed.

...

**What'd I tell ya? Stupid and pointless, lol. And short! Wow... Well didn't think I could drag it on much longer, but hopefully it made you at least smirk ;)**


End file.
